


How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 一通电话记录。小短短短篇，逻辑无，背景无，结局无。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> 黑色幽默与露露米米
> 
> 与现实中每个国家都没有关系
> 
> 原著是英国人（x）电影是库布里克（x）
> 
> 借梗玩，完全不是认真的东西
> 
> 电影：奇爱博士（但修改了剧情）

阿尔弗雷德从来没想过有一天他会处在这个境地上。

是的，他和布拉金斯基在冷战中，而且别怀疑，是双重冷战。

至少从个人的角度，他俩有快半年没有直接对话了。

“所以——你们替我…”阿尔弗雷德把替这个单词从牙缝里阴恻恻地咬出来，冷意爬上每个人的领口，“向苏维埃寄了分手信？”

“是的，琼斯先生。你看，我们只简洁地写上了Dear John，虽然不够直接但非常大，对方一眼就能看见。”

“在核弹头上？”

“在核弹头上。”

我的上帝。

完全不信神的阿尔弗雷德绝望地把头埋进自己的臂窝，在内心用他知道的所有语言爆粗口。

现在是华盛顿时间晚上11点，他被从家里拖出来塞到这里的唯一理由是他的国民在他不知情的前提下，向莫斯科送出了一架失联不能召回的轰炸机，带着核弹头和他妈的分手信。

但还好，他不指望俄国人会理解那种美国式短语的意思，唯一的好消息。

当然，他也不能保证，一颗核弹和一封分手信，布拉金斯基更想要哪一个。

而且普通的向冷战时候的男朋友寄分手信也不至于会毁灭世界。

阿尔弗雷德能感受到这间简报室里所有人的视线像针一样扎了过来。

所以他知道自己应该拿起那个红色的话筒。

短暂的忙音后，他听到了那个熟悉的声音，软软地问好，带着一点鼻音。

“早安，阿尔弗雷德~”

“你在大早上就喝醉了？”

阿尔弗雷德瞬间就把周围一圈眼巴巴盯着他的高级军官抛之脑后。

“只是苏维埃的水而已。”

“难以想象，你的血管里流的都是工业酒精吗？”

“我在听呢，阿尔弗雷德。”

“算了吧，你从来没听过我。”

咳咳。他听见隔壁总统发出的打断声，哦，对，那份死亡的礼物还在空中飞呢。

“好吧，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德试图放软他的语调，而不是惊醒这只冬眠的熊。“你知道，这世界上总有些好事，也总有些坏事。有些时候，意外是那么得让人……”

“你在对我拐弯抹角什么？”

该死的，对面是伊万·布拉金斯基，在过去把他的一切读得明明白白，现在也是。

“你还记得我们曾经讨论过的，关于炸弹处于非常状况下的可能性。”

“嗯。”伊万的回复混杂谷物蒸馏出的辛辣热气，隔着电波穿过时区缠上他的耳垂。

阿尔弗雷德立马掐灭了脑中关于夜晚的任何想法。

不知道怎么了，他对眼下这场闹剧没有一点真实的恐惧感。

“有一枚炸弹，或者说氢弹。”喉咙深处发紧。“在一架B52上，目标是你的国家。”

“……”

“……”

沉默。

“你在和我开玩笑吗？虽然我想这么问，但我就知道你给我打电话不是单纯地说个你好，你从来不在乎。”

“嘿，我当然可以打电话给你只是问好，确定要提起这个吗，你怎么知道我不在乎！”

阿尔弗雷德苦乐参半地想，至少在世界毁灭之前，伊万并不是清醒的，他现在还是伊万，而不是苏维埃，好在他目前的心态也不是美利坚。

所以很公平。

“你还要和我因为谁先像个小妞一样开始冷战而争辩吗？”

“啧。好吧，我打电话来问你，苏联的防空系统能不能保证击落那架飞机。”

“像个小妞一样的转移话题。”

“我警告你最好不要再提那两个字了。”

得到的孩子气回复是玻璃瓶重重砸在木桌上的声音，他叹了口气，继续拉扯话题。

“我会让他们提供飞机参数，路线等等之类的，击落或者不。毕竟你家大使非常友好地告诉我了那个反击系统，你有什么要告诉我的吗？”

“喜欢吗？”

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼睛，抱着话筒咯咯地笑了出来。周围的美国人苏联人怔怔地看着撕开伪装，没个正形的他。

“喜欢，太浪漫了，我从来不知道你还有这样一面。”

“那是只为了你而设计的，阿尔弗。”

他们俩都已经疯了。

“让我猜猜，当你的心脏停止跳动的瞬间，核弹就会在地球下起暴雨。”

“没关系，不用嫉妒，华盛顿永远是我的第一目标。”

“哦你太好了。”

开心得东倒西歪的阿尔弗雷德无视了周边混乱的一切，仿佛那个电话就是他的世界。

“就结论来说，我想我喜欢上那枚炸弹了。”

“你会逃吗。”

“像你一样。”

“我就在这里。”

“嗯，那这就是冷战的结束了。在最后你不是应该对我说点什么吗？”

“你还想要什么？”

“万尼亚，不要装傻。”

——背景中传来任务失败的声音。

“Я люблю тебя”

“I love you too”

如果选择其中一个不被送达的话，那还是那份分手信吧。

阿尔弗雷德在爱中等待着雨。

—end—


End file.
